swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Coruscant
See also: Galactic Gazetteer Coruscant, originally called Notron, also known as Imperial Center or The Queen of the Core, was a planet located in the Galactic Core. It was generally agreed that Coruscant was, during most of galactic history, the most politically important world in the galaxy. At various times, it was the capital of The Galactic Republic, The Galactic Empire, The New Republic, The Yuuzhan Vong Empire, The Galactic Alliance, very briefly The Fel Empire, Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire, and The Galactic Federation Triumvirate. In controlling Coruscant, these governments controlled most of the galaxy in the process. Coruscant Statistics Region: '''The Core '''Climate: '''Temperate (Urban) '''Gravity: '''Standard '''Moons: 4 Length of Day: '24 Standard Hours '''Length of Year: '''368 Local Days '''Sapient Species: '''78% Human (Native), 22% Other Species '''Government: '''Republic or Dictatorship (Depending on Era) '''Capital: '''None '''Major Exports: '''None '''Major Imports: '''Foodstuffs, Medical Goods Planetary Updates Familiar planets undergo significant changes over the centuries. The updates in this section should provide Gamemasters with enough information to use these planets in their respective sourcebooks' eras. The Old Republic Era ''Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Already the most important and prominent world in the galaxy, Coruscant is a bustling planet where decisions affecting the entire galaxy are made. Though the Republic fights to defend itself against threats from all sides, Coruscant is a shining gem at the center of The Core. It serves as a bastion of civilization in a darkening galaxy. Coruscant changes little in the time between The Great Sith War and the Clone Wars, and most of the features of Coruscant that are seen in later years are already in place by this time. Coruscant has seen its share of battles, however, and continues to do so throughout the wars that plague the galaxy during this time. The defenses around Coruscant are tougher than they will be during the fall of the Republic a few millennia later, and security procedures during this time more closely resemble those that will be in place during the reign of the Galactic Empire. Corporations volunteer their security firms to help police and protect Coruscant, which the Senate allows as a part of the rebuilding process following The Great Sith War. As a result, visitors are just as likely to encounter corporate enforcers as Republic military personnel when arriving on Coruscant, a fact that gives citizens of the Republic pause. The Clone Wars Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Coruscant experiences a number of radical changes after the start of the Clone Wars. Large swathes of the cityscape are laid low to make room for military staging areas. Millions of citizens are displaced by the urban renewal, the vast majority of them impoverished, members of alien Species loyal to the Confederacy, or both. There is an initial public outcry, but with the war effort in full swing, such dissidence is either ignored or quickly quashed. Acts of terrorism are commonplace. Most are the products of Separatist cells, though a few isolated incidents are of questionable origin. Bombings are the most common types of attacks used by Separatist terrorists. Given Coruscant's large population, these indiscriminate tactics result in hundreds, sometimes thousands, of casualties. Terrorists also employ toxic gasses and attempt to compromise the integrity of Coruscant's water and food supplies. Assassination attempts against influential Republic politicians are also common. Clone Troopers patrol much of the planet in force. Ostensibly, this is to combat and root out terrorist threats. More often than not, it is to maintain order and keep public protests to a minimum. Given the clones' military training, they are prone to using deadly force in situations that don't warrant it, and they have little compunction about doing so. Local authorities are helpless to intervene, and they can do little more than stand idly by and watch events unfold. Discrimination based on Species becomes more common on Coruscant. Overwhelming votes in the Senate have resulted in a number of mass deportations targeting members of Species that are loyal to the Separatist movement. The majority of the deported individuals are loyal citizens of the Republic, however, which only makes enemies of individuals who might have otherwise been supportive of Palpatine's leadership. The Legacy Era Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Under Darth Krayt, the capital planet of The Galactic Alliance has now become the capital planet of The Galactic Empire. Coruscant has been returned almost perfectly to its state under the reign of Emperor Palpatine, with Star Destroyers constantly in orbit over the world, Stormtroopers on every street corner, and Sith Lords lurking in the shadows. Coruscant under the direct rule of The Sith has become a dark and foreboding place, and while it is still the center of galactic civilization, it has become more like a shadowy fortress world than the cosmopolitan home of the Imperial nobility. Moreover, Darth Krayt does not tolerate any unrest, dissent, or lawlessness under his watchful eyes. Summary executions are common for even the most casual of offenses. The citizens of Coruscant live constantly in the frightening shadow of The Sith. Sith Lords come and go on a daily basis, and whispers among the citizenry claim that some of the more sadistic Sith come down from Krayt's temple to practice with their Lightsabers on innocent individuals, hunting the people of Coruscant through the darkened alleyways with sadistic pleasure. The Imperial nobles and bureaucrats who live on Coruscant are not immune to these fears, and only the foolish or the forsaken dare walk alone on the streets at night. Despite the Imperial crackdown, crime is rampant, especially in the lower levels where the Imperial presence is lightest. '''Rik's Cantina See also: Queen Jool, Jak, Finn Rik's Cantina is a well-known underworld bar and meeting place. Located near the government districts, Rik's is hidden deep in the lower levels of the city-planet. Even approaching the dive is dangerous, especially if one takes a route through the failed Yuuzhan Vong terraforming areas, where the Vongspawn survivors eke out a meager existence. Even close to the cantina, those traveling alone or who appear to be weak become targets for local gangs and thugs looking for a quick score of credits. Despite its rough neighborhood, or perhaps because of it, Rik's is very popular. Virtually any drink or other recreational activity can be found here, for a price. While that alone would make the place popular locally, what really draws offworlders is the quality of the information trade and excellent connections that can be found here. It is also well known that fighting is not allowed, making it a safe place to talk, unlike the surrounding area. The cantina's owner, a Hutt named Queen Jool, makes this all possible. She facilitates much of the information trade herself. She takes every opportunity to obtain new information, whether that means gathering it through spies, exchanging it for other information, or simply bargaining for it. Any information she obtains goes into her extensive database. Even when she's not actually in the cantina herself, Queen Jool is usually available, as she lives in a swamp situated under the premises. Additional Temples and Academies Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Over one kilometer high, the Jedi Temple on Coruscant stands proud against the world-city skyline and is probably the most recognized structure associated with The Jedi. From this temple, The Jedi dictate the administrative, strategic, and spiritual needs of the Order while safeguarding its members as well as the citizens of the Republic. The Jedi Temple focuses on more of the practical applications of The Force and Jedi training, but it also houses one of the greatest libraries in the galaxy, drawing thousands of researchers each year to the facility. The temple also serves as the central office for the discovery, testing, and indoctrination of new students to the Order and as a dormitory for those students while they train. Five spires grace the top of the temple: the ones at the corners are dedicated to each of the Jedi Councils, while the central tower contains The Jedi Order's rich archive of ancient lore and artifacts. The Jedi Temple on Coruscant has not only the younglings and Jedi Knights with their Padawan learners, but also a staff of non-Jedi providing important administrative and technical services. During the Clone Wars and other times of heightened alert, the Republic stations a sizeable group of agents there to help coordinate their plants with The Jedi involved in the conflict. Jedi Temple Adventure Hook Adventure and excitement accompany The Jedi Order wherever it goes. Since The Jedi Order maintains only one key temple at a time, adventure ideas should be easy to focus and implement, depending on the era of your campaign. * Working to gain support for the Rebellion, a dignitary representing a prominent Outer Rim world promises to join the Rebel cause if a prominent artifact from his planet's past is returned. The artifact was last reported to be stored in a secret vault in the central spire of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Heroes must obtain the artifact and return it safely home while dodging Imperial agents. Category:Planets __FORCETOC__